1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to projector circuit boards, and more particularly, to projectors with projector circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional techniques, projectors are designed to be a flat object. The conventional projector comprises a first circuit board and a second circuit board. The first circuit board comprises a Digital Micro-mirror Device (DMD) and a DMD control module. The second circuit board comprises a central processing unit. The first and second circuit boards are coupled to each other by bus or connectors.
FIG. 1A illustrates the disposal of the aforementioned first and second circuit boards. Because the DMD 102 arranged on the first board B1 has to be perpendicular to the light path (symbolized by L) of the projection lens 104, the first circuit board B1 is set perpendicular to the light path L. Because conventional projectors are designed to be flat, the space for the first and second circuit boards B1 and B2 are limited and thus the second circuit board B2 has to be perpendicular to the first circuit board B1 (as that shown in FIG. 1A) to improve space utilization. The first and second circuit boards B1 and B2 communicate with each other by bus or connectors.
FIG. 1B illustrates the disassembled first and second circuit boards. B1′ and B2′ represent B1 and B2 of FIG. 1A, respectively. Component 106 is a connector plug on the first circuit board, and its corresponding connector port symbolized by 108 is arranged on the second circuit board B2′.
Because the first and second circuit boards B1 and B2 communicate with each other via bus or connectors, the conventional projector may malfunction or project inferior images due to poor contact. Moreover, size deviation caused during fabrication exists between different Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs). When the size deviation between the first and second circuit boards B1 and B2 exceeds a tolerable value, the connection between the two circuit boards B1 and B2 may be poor (broken circuit or short), and thus the projector would not work normally.
The transmission speed of electronic signals has increased with the development of semiconductor technology. To communicate at high speeds, the connectors or bus connecting the first and second circuit boards should be produced by relatively superior quality materials. Thus, the cost of the projector would increase. Moreover, high transmission speed aggravates the Electromagnetic Interface (EMI) between the bus and connectors.
Novel projector circuit boards without the aforementioned drawbacks are called for.